


It Ends Tonight

by Kharisma21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst, Coda, Episode: s10e10 The Hunter Games, Headcanon, M/M, Mark of Cain, Not Canon Compliant, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharisma21/pseuds/Kharisma21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean contemplates recent actions regarding the Mark, Castiel finds a way to remove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ends Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> First foray into writing fanfic. Be gentle, I'm only a beta reader =)
> 
> Inspired by: It ends tonight from the All American Rejects

_When did it all fall apart?_ Dean sighs deeply, lowering his head into his hands. _How did I get here?_ He thinks sullenly. The last thing he remembers is a shot to the head. Everything went black after that. When he came back around Sam was shaking him and Cas couldn’t even look in his direction. There was blood everywhere, and 4 bodies lay around him. _I can’t be that monster again,_ replays through his mind.

 

Now, sitting alone in his room, he tries to piece together where he went wrong? When did he become a stone-cold killer? He was a hunter, he was supposed to _save_ people, not kill them! Feeling the moisture pooling behind his eyes, someone raps softly at his door.

 

“Dean?” Cas says quietly. “Is it alright if I come in?”

 

Dean quickly wipes his eyes on his sleeve. “Yeah Cas. Come in” His voice sounds muffled and hoarse. _Awesome… this is all I need. A Goddamn angelic pep talk._

 

The door opens gingerly, and Cas steps into the room. He quickly assesses Dean’s countenance, and walks slowly over to the bed. “May I?” He questions, gesturing to the empty space beside Dean.

 

“Go for it…” Dean replies, not bothering to look up at the former angel. Cas sits down, and looks sideways at Dean. Sighing he reaches out to the man, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. “Dean…” he breathes out in his gravelly voice.

 

“What Cas? I don’t remember ok? I don’t wanna fucking talk about it.” He states angrily, the hot stinging returning to his eyes. “I don’t remember…” Tears threatening to fall, he stands up. Gesturing to his forearm, “This _thing_ needs to go. When did I become a killer Cas? I’m a fucking hunter! I’m supposed to _save people!_ ”

 

Castiel shifts slightly, turning toward Dean. “Dean… I…” he starts. “Just. Don’t Cas. I’m stuck with this _thing_.” He spits out. “It _owns me!_ ” Dean slumps back onto the bed, sobbing into his hands.

 

Cas wraps his arm around Dean’s shoulders, trying to comfort his friend. Dean turns into the touch, grabbing Castiel’s shirtfront and sobs, holding on to the man as if he would disappear at any given moment.

Castiel gently rubs Dean’s back, somehow ending up embracing the hunter, while he breaks down. “Dean, there may be another way to rid you of the Mark.” Cas attempts. “I would be willing to try, if you are? But, I warn you, it will not be quick or painless. For either of us,” his voice drops off.

 

Dean pulls back slightly, fingers still tangled in Cas’ shirt, eyes red rimmed and face wet, “How? I’ll do anything. I don’t care about the pain, anything is better than this,” he sobs quietly, looking into those too blue eyes. “Help me!”

 

“There is a spell. That involves the grace of an angel. I am willing to sacrifice my grace to rid you of the Mark Dean.” Cas says gently. “Where di- did you find this Cas? I can’t ask you to do this. I’m not worth it man.” Dean cuts in. _This is ridiculous, He can’t give up his grace for me, he’ll die! I’m not worth that._

 

“Dean, I’m not asking your permission. I want to do this. You are the righteous man. I owe you this.”

“Cas.. I…”

“Stop, Dean. I am doing this. Regardless of if you want me to or not. I promised you many years ago I would redeem myself to you. And I will. I lo-“ he cuts off suddenly.

 

“You what Cas?” Dean breathes out, heart slamming in his ribcage, anticipation and dread in the words he knows are coming, but he himself has been too cowardly to say.

 

“I love you, Dean. I will do this to redeem myself to you.” With that he leans down and kisses him gently on the forehead. “I want to do this for you, my righteous man.”

 

Slightly dazed, Dean blinks at Cas, “Cas… I..”

“Shhhh, Dean. I know.”

 

Castiel pulls away from Dean, disentangling their arms from one another and stands, holding his hand out to the other man. Dean takes Cas’ hand hesitantly, not knowing what is coming next. Cas begins to chant in Enochian. He kneels down in front of Dean, still chanting, and pushes his sleeve up to expose the Mark. _Oh god, what now?_ As Cas leans down toward the Mark, looking as if he is examining it, he pulls a small silver knife from his pocket. Shifting back, he takes the knife and slices a thin ribbon into his forearm, letting the blood fall onto the Mark. It glows angry red, pulsing rhythmically. Dean winces as the former Angels blood drips onto his arm. It almost burns. _Sonovabitch_

Cas begins to glow, his angelic sine flaring behind those blue eyes, his chanting hitting a crescendo. Dean begins to shake uncontrollably, the Mark lit up like a Christmas tree, arm burning. Suddenly, Cas stops chanting.

 

Gently, he cradles Dean’s face in hands, when Dean’s mouth opens in a silent scream Cas releases his grace into the man’s mouth. A silvery blue wisp of grace just seeps into Dean’s body. He screams at the searing pain. Like being stabbed with a thousand white hot knives at once, even the deepest, darkest pits of Hell did not feel like this. The decades of torture at Alastair’s hands felt like a soft bed of feathers compared to the burning he was now feeling. As the grace burned through the curse, he continued to scream.

 

Cas slumps forward into Dean, holding him, as he fights the off the unconsciousness that is trying to consume him. Feeling weak and empty, he just holds him while he screams, while he burns.

 

After what seems like an eternity, Dean notices the flaming heat ebbing away, he can feel where Castiel is slumped against him, he can feel the man’s labored breathing as he clutches to some semblance of reality. As the searing pain starts to fade away, and the screams die off, he just crumbles forward into Castiel, unconscious.

 

Cas shifts to hold his and Dean’s combined weight, Dean continues to jerk and spasm occasionally. Severely weakened, Cas manages to push Dean onto his back, so he is lying down on the bed as opposed to taking a swan dive onto the concrete floor. Hoisting himself onto the bed beside him, Cas watches as the grace attacks the Mark, slowly fading into oblivion. Sighing in relief, he slips an arm around Dean and whispers “I love you” then kisses him chastely, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check me out on Tumblr http://kharisma21.tumblr.com


End file.
